


【N新V】味道

by momochichan



Series: 秘密交易 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 秘密交易的后续，依旧有伪海王V和与其他人的肉体关系提及，注意避雷
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: 秘密交易 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄对着那张黑色的卡片已经翻来覆去看了半个小时。

他原本以为这应该是张名片，然而上面只有简简单单的一个烫金的字母V和一串手机号码。他当然没有指望V会在上面写上他的职业和联络地址之类的——如果他有的话，但他以为自己至少能知道他的名字。

可是没有，什么都没有，只有V。

所以这是什么行规吗？用代号而不是全称，像是007和Q，加拉哈德和兰斯洛特。尼禄思考了一下用火烤看看有没有隐藏信息可行性，最终还是放弃了这个想法。那串号码已经被他输在手机里半天了，屏幕亮了又灭，再被他按亮，他依旧没有下定决心拨出去。他不知道自己该说点什么，或者说仅仅是想到听到那个声音就让他手心冒汗。

尼禄最终还是选择发了条短信过去。思考应该发什么内容又花了他20分钟，“你有空吗”或者“你在干吗”都未免过于像是Tinder上糟糕的搭讪，而直接说“能见面吗”或者“我想见你”则更像广撒网的约炮招呼——不管哪一种，他都觉得不太合理。

最后发出去的只有一个简简单单的“我是尼禄。”，甚至老老实实的打了大小写和标点符号。这并不意味着他觉得这样就不蠢，但至少看起来像个正经人。发出去之后他又反思这样是不是太像无趣的老年人，思来想去的结果就是尼禄忽然意识到他们其实已经都在床上滚过一遭了，而且还是那种滚法，自己的纠结其实毫无意义。

但他实在很难控制自己每三分钟就去查看一下手机的冲动。

然而他从下午等到了晚上，手机除了app推送再无别的动静。尼禄洗了澡回到房间里时手机屏幕又亮了一下，尼禄T恤只穿了一只袖子就冲过去看，结果只是又一个推送而已。他倒在床上看完了那条猫猫打狗的短视频，按下重播，一片喵喵汪汪中忽然夹杂了一个熟悉的声音：“对衣服的理解很独到嘛，尼禄。”

尼禄从床上弹了起来。

V站在他的床边，身后的窗帘被夜风吹成一个饱满的半月。尼禄愣了愣，忽然意识到自己衣服还只穿了一半，连忙把另一个袖子套进去。

“我以为你会敲门进来？”他从领口钻出来，胡乱抓了抓头发。

“如果你希望的话，我下次也可以敲你家门，找你父亲结了工作之后直接上来进你卧室。”V点点头：“虽然我想维吉尔也不会完全无所感觉，但当面告诉他就是另一回事了。”

“那……”尼禄也意识到了这件事情的不合理性：“那至少，发个短信？”

“这确实是我的问题，但看在我刚看到短信就过来的份上，”V从容的在他的床边坐下，侧身面对他，“下次一定？”

夜风从敞开的窗户吹进来，掠过V，带起一阵茉莉的香气。尼禄抽了抽鼻子，皱起眉头：“这个味道……”

“Dior J'adore。用的人并不少，你应该闻到过。”V说出个名字，尼禄觉得自己应该是听过的：“可那不是个女香？”

V赞同的点点头：“所以不是我的。一般来说我不会用任何香水，毕竟有人对味道很挑剔，在这方面大意可不太好。”

不是自己用却沾了这么浓的味道，即使是尼禄也不难想象刚刚V没看到短信的时候在做什么。

“所以，今天是女孩子？”尼禄低下头整理T恤的边缘，尽量让自己的声音听起来很随意。

“是，但你知道我不能告诉你更多了。”V笑了笑：“所以不如来讨论一下别的问题？”

“别的问题？什么问题”

“比如你打算什么时候进入正题？”

“等等！”尼禄腾地站起：“我只是给你发了个短信！我可没说——！”

“你不是这么想的吗？”V扬起头，眼睛眯起：“真遗憾，我可是这么理解的。”

V过于直接的态度反而让尼禄一时语塞，他慢慢的坐了回去：“哦……”

“如果你很介意香水味的话，那我需要借用一下你的浴室……”V说着要站起身来，却被尼禄拉住。

“我不介意。”尼禄小声说：“我不介意。”

尼禄的手顺着V的手向上，手指探进他的袖口里。尼禄抬头和V那双绿色的眼睛对视，手指在V的内腕上轻轻摩挲，V偏头看他，尼禄喉结滑动了一下，直到V再次露出那种他熟悉的表情。

V俯下身，反过来按住尼禄的手，单膝跪在床上和他接吻。尼禄闭上眼睛感叹了一声，按着V的身体贴近自己：“你之前说不要对这个太上瘾……”

“嗯……”V模模糊糊的发出一个鼻音，在尼禄说话的间隙不放过的吮吻他的嘴唇，潮湿的气息在两人间积聚，茉莉的香味变得似有若无。

“但我们今天不赶时间……”尼禄手上用力，反身把V压在床上，期待的看他：“我可以要更多了吗？”

“可以，”说上瘾的是尼禄，但V探出舌尖舔过下唇的动作却也似极了意犹未尽，“你想做的都可以。”

“你也这样吻她了吗？”尼禄小声问。

他粗略的用了个人称，但V毫无疑问理解了他在说谁：“没有，没有像这样。 ”

“可她会抱你，对吗？”

“会，但不会把手伸进我的衣服里。”V动了动身体，在床上适意的躺好，没有阻止尼禄扯开他的衬衫下摆。

但她肯定想的，没人会不想。尼禄隔着衣服咬在V的胸口，毛手毛脚的去解他的裤子。V配合的抬腰让尼禄把他扒了个干净，懒洋洋的伸手把尼禄勾下来，陷在床垫里和他接吻。

没有人会不想。就像没有人会不想占有这个人，从他的身体，到他的目光，再到嘴角似有若无的弧度与哑声的呻吟。

  
置身于V的身体内时尼禄才真正的意识到自己到底有多怀念这种感觉。尽管也没过去几天，他却没有一个晚上不想起那天晚宴上的事情。他当然会想到那个昏暗的客房里发生的旖旎情事，但更多时候他会想起他窥见过的那些场景。他情不自禁的想他们到底都看到了怎样的V，感受到了这个人怎样的一面，他们被那双柔软的唇用怎样的方式吻过，又碰触过这个身体的哪里。

他自己看到的又是怎样的V呢？那一天的危险性感与这天晚上的慵懒随性。V在床上对尼禄打开自己，任由尼禄对他肆意夺取，倒确实是像极了一场情侣间的性爱，纵情而享受。

V最终还是借用了尼禄的浴室，在蒸腾的热气中尼禄依旧抓住一切机会去吻他已经有些红肿的嘴唇。尼禄借口代为清洗强行将V压在浴室壁板上，毫不在意变味的动作把他那点心思揭了个透彻，V的手在覆满水雾的玻璃上拉出一条长长的痕迹：“嗯……尼禄……够了……”

“你今天还要走吗？”尼禄埋头吮吸V的乳尖，回荡的水声遮过了V的喘息，V的手指插进他的发间：“我可以等你睡着……”

“我不想睡了。”尼禄抬头看着V，雾气让那碧绿的湖水深邃莫测，V懒散的拨开湿漉的头发：“别着急，慢慢来。你有我的号码的。”

最终身体的疲惫和怀中的热度还是让尼禄沉沉睡去，再醒来时房间里已经没有了另一个人的身影。窗户依旧半开着，尼禄注意到桌上多了什么东西，他走过去看，一盒安全套下压了一张纸条，漂亮的花体字简简单单的签了一个字母。尼禄摸了摸鼻子，转手把套套塞在进床头的抽屉里。

  
然而V就是个骗子。尼禄对着手机上那一长串单方面的发送记录忿忿不平。

明明说了下次一定，V却一次都没有回过尼禄的短信。他只会在收到了短信的晚上悄无声息的出现在他的房间，每次尼禄发完消息去顺手开窗户时，总有一种自己在等着被光临的奇怪感觉。

有时V身上会带着不同的香水的味道，V绝口不提这些香水的归属者，但会把那些香水的名字说给尼禄听。晚香玉，回音，爱慕，这些尼禄听过或没听过的名字，有时也会有古龙水的名字。还有时候，他身上什么多余的气味都没有，尼禄要靠的足够的近，深深地呼吸，才能嗅到一点淡淡的味道。

微苦而冷冽的香气。

尼禄始终不知道V是什么时候离开的，虽然他总会在尼禄的要求下留下过夜，有时甚至会是先睡着的那个，但每个早晨，尼禄都是一个人在自己的床上醒来。偶尔V也会给他留张纸条，告诉他最近他会出趟门。他当然不会提自己要去哪里，要去多久，而他再次出现在尼禄的房间里时，尼禄自然也不会问他。

他们就这样默契的维持着这种谁都没有去刻意界定的关系。尼禄放任自己沉溺在和V的情欲中，他常常用手指去描摹V身上的刺青，那些墨色的线条便浸进他的皮肤，渗入他的血液，被血管带着流淌过全身，最后细细密密的沉在他的心脏底部。

那是他绝不能说出口的念头。

“我要出门一趟。”V回到床上时，身上依旧带着湿淋淋的水汽。尼禄压着V在他身上嗅来嗅去，是他熟悉的沐浴露的味道：“所以今天可以再来一次是吗？”

“我是不是应该早点告诉你的？免得要清洗两次。”V闭着眼睛，倒也没有真的反对的意思，尼禄翻身抱住他，嘴唇在他的脖子上磨蹭：“如果我在这里留下痕迹，会影响你工作吗？”

“确实会有点麻烦，但还不至于影响很多。”

“那内射呢？”

V睁开眼睛看尼禄，尼禄无辜：“我知道安全第一……可我很安全的，我可以保证。“

V看了他一会儿，叹了口气：“我知道……只是如果别人在床上和你说了这种话，不要犯我现在这种错误。”

他吻住尼禄，于是直到他们再一次一起沉沉睡去，尼禄都没找到机会告诉V那句话。

他不需要别人。

  
  
飞机客舱的走道上满是安置行李、寻找座位的人，尼禄帮一位上了年纪的女士放好了她的行李袋，被她拉着手温柔的表达了感谢。他坐回到自己的位置上，打开手机，信息栏里第一条是前一天晚上他的回复：“没问题，我明天就到。”

尼禄窝在飞机的椅背里，顺着消息栏向下翻，在第二页的底部找了那段长长的单向信息记录。他点进去，快速的打下“要去一趟洛杉矶”，拇指移到发送键时却犹豫了起来。

收到定居在西海岸边的朋友的度假邀请时，尼禄毫不犹豫的立刻请了年休，当场定下了机票。通知但丁让他代为转告维吉尔时但丁假惺惺的感慨年轻真好啊说走就走没有负担他就不一样上有兄下有侄总要承担点家庭责任社会责任呢，尼禄一面塞行李一面对他的说法报以中指，也亏他说的出来。

从内心深处来说，他知道这根本不是什么年轻人的潇洒出游，倒不如说更接近逃离。

逃离什么呢？或许是自己从小住到大的房间。他当然不会因为V太久没有出现而自怨自艾夜不能寐，但每一个半睡半醒间被风吹动窗帘的响动惊醒的时候，他都不得不面对一个现实。

他很想念他，而这种想念，已经超出到足以把维系他们关系的那个支点砸的粉碎的程度。

飞机的发动机声隆隆的响起，空乘广播提醒把手机切换到飞行模式，尼禄按下删除键，顺手关了机。

接下来几天塞得满满的日程确实让尼禄暂时的做了逃兵，带着他穿梭在整个洛杉矶的旧日好友依旧是那副大大咧咧没心没肺的样子。海滨，公路兜风，各式各样的club，电影，尼禄不感兴趣却被强行拉去的戏剧，橄榄球赛，乱七八糟的填充了他在这里的每一天，作为度假而言倒是极其充实。

但毫无疑问占据他们最多时间的还是沙滩排球。永远灿烂的海边阳光，棕榈树，热情洋溢的比基尼，就算是临时组起的陌生队友也会在几局之后建立起友谊。胜负都不影响参与者的心情，至于围观者嘛，尼禄穿着泳裤的样子就足够让为数不少的男男女女围上来交换号码，好友笑嘻嘻的朝被胆大小0贴贴到面红耳赤的尼禄挤眉弄眼，这可是洛杉矶，你要习惯起来。

至于V，尼禄并不觉得自己飞过半个大陆就能把他抛在脑后，他也并不想这样。他只是寄希望于这种一时的逃避能把不断涌出的情感压回去一些，再压回去一些，压回到那个看不见的界限之下，压回到不会被V察觉。

然而这世界明明大到让无数人互相错过，可怎么偏偏就这么巧。

追着排球跑出去的尼禄一抬头便从茫茫的人海中认出了V的身影。V站在嬉闹的人群中自如而随性，西海岸灿烂的阳光撒在他身上，便从那里延展开来，长出沙滩，汇成海洋，拉出湛蓝的天际与灼热的风。

尼禄远远地看着，他忽然意识到他们对彼此的身体了如指掌，却几乎没有见过对方在人群中的样子。V在他的印象里总是融着夜色，但现在他站在阳光下，虽然皮肤依旧苍白，但却像是他就本属于这里一般，被陌生的人群包围着微笑着，眼睛与眉梢都带着海岸阳光的味道。

那边的V像是感觉到了什么一般，转头迎上尼禄的目光。人群中两人遥遥的对视，V似乎有些惊讶，尼禄张了张嘴，却被忽然落在肩膀上的拍打打断。好友招呼着尼禄重回战场，尼禄点点头跟着他走，走出几步他忍不住回头又看了一眼，V也已经再次融回人群。

  
沙滩大战结束时，V已经不见了踪迹，尼禄和友人们又搭了个BBQ才回到酒店。没开灯的房间里只有街灯在房顶投出的色块，尼禄摊在床上想起下午那个毫无预兆的相遇。黑暗中回忆也化的模糊，尼禄几乎要怀疑那只是自己的一个幻觉。

忽然响起客房电话打破了房间里的寂静，尼禄一个打挺从床上坐起。他盯着电话深呼吸了一下，告诫自己不要怀有多余的期待，然而接起时那头的声音让尼禄的心脏不受控制的狂跳了起来。

“我在大厅，你要下来吗？”

尼禄毫不犹豫的直接挂了电话，拔了房卡冲进走廊对着电梯按钮一阵蹂躏。

到达大厅时尼禄一眼看到了靠着候客沙发站立的V。他似乎在沉思着什么，随手拿着酒店的纸牌做消遣。纸牌被他单手分成两叠，修长的手指依次推拨，纸牌便在他的手心旋转跃动，交叠错切。尼禄没有打招呼，径直走过去好奇的凑近了端详，V被他的接近拉回了神思，注意到尼禄的目光，低头笑了一下：“Judo Flip。”

“什么？”

“Judo Flip，你看到的这个切法的名字。”V抬起手来让尼禄看的更清，又演示了一遍。

“你还会这个？”尼禄诧异。

“会一些简单的，对锻炼手指的灵活度很有好处。”V把纸牌合在手心：“想看点别的吗？”

V的声音仿佛一个魔咒，那些薄薄的纸牌忽然变成了活物，他在的指间翻飞，轻盈灵动。尼禄几乎来不及看清楚那些牌是怎样一张张滑入V的手中，他的手腕交错旋转，本不起眼的纸牌就在他的手中绽开成花。

“Spin Doctor。”

V手指随意一弹，那叠纸牌被轻巧的抛至空中，随着一声轻响盖在他的手心里，他单手将扑克如纸扇般打开：“Carnahan Fan。”

纸牌重新收拢成沓，V抽出一张，让它从手背翻过又在空中旋转一周，准确的弹回手心。

“Back Drop。”

他抬起头看尼禄：“作为余兴节目，差不多了？”

“你这次的工作是来做派对表演吗？”尼禄依旧盯着V的手。

“很合理的推测。”V把牌洗了一遍，从中间抽出一张递给尼禄：“下次看派对表演的时候记得看好口袋。”

尼禄接了过来，是他的房卡：“你什么时候……？”

恶作剧得逞，V心情颇好的把扑克牌放回到台面上：“秘密。”

“所以你过来就是为了拿我的房卡？”尼禄把房卡塞回到口袋：“我以为你有更多进我的房间的办法。”

“有是有的，可惜这次只是路过，无缘去你的房间观光了。”V抬头看了一眼酒店的钟：“我该走了”

尼禄惊讶：“这就要走了吗？”

“毕竟只是路过。”V拍了拍尼禄，迈步朝酒店门口走去：“还有工作要做。”

“既然时间这么紧，也没必要特意过来？”尼禄跟着他走出酒店：“虽然我很高兴……”

“是啊，确实没必要……”V伸手拦下了一辆出租车，打开车门，手上停顿了一下：“……或许我只是想见你？”

他回头朝一脸愣怔的尼禄笑了笑：“那我走了。”

他关上车门，司机松开刹车，引擎轰鸣平缓起步。尼禄张着嘴盯着后排那个逐渐身影，陡然拔腿追上去：“V！等等！“

车再一次停下，V摇下车窗探出身看追过来的尼禄：”怎么了？“

尼禄撑着车窗，看着那双绿色的眼睛，心一横，俯下身来吻住V。

两人分开时V无言的注视尼禄，尼禄能感觉到自己的心脏在不受控制的狂跳，被V窥进心底的错觉让他匆忙的别开目光：“这里是洛杉矶，没人会介意的。”

话音刚落便听到一声口哨，一对小情侣朝他们眨了眨眼睛，比了个拇指。尼禄有些尴尬，V却笑出了声。

“回去见。”V低声说，窗户重新被摇上，出租车消失在了车流中。

灯火如昼的街道穿行着热热闹闹的人与车，街头艺人摆好音响，弹着小调校好音，笑与欢闹声间或调和这个城市的热烈与温柔，属于天使之城的夜才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 酒店纸牌理论上应该不太好操作但……爽文嘛别那么认真（。


	2. Chapter 2

尼禄跟着视频网站上的教学尝试着让那些纸片听自己的话，然而看似简单的动作在反复练习后依旧难以连贯，他又一次弯腰去收地上散落一地的纸牌。该死，为什么V就可以做的那么顺畅，而自己的手却完全不听指挥的互相打架。

尼禄把那些纸牌整好扔在桌上，长出口气瘫回床上。尼禄仍然能想起那些纸牌在V指间旋转的样子，上下翻飞的花哨动作当然足够引人注目，然而尼禄的注意力却完全被V的手指吸引。

本应该是切牌技法带来的视觉的享受，他却总不合时宜的想到些情色的画面，那双修长而灵活的手是怎样路过他的身体，又是怎样的握住他的阴茎，娴熟的玩弄他的欲望。V总能把这种简单的事情也做的富有技巧，他会好好的照顾尼禄的需求，那双漂亮的手在他的性器上忙忙碌碌，还不忘去抚摸下面的囊袋。但他的给予却也不是没有限度的，他总会在尼禄难以自持的时候停下来，“还没到时候”，他总是这么对他说。

如果尼禄表现出了不满，V便会安抚一般吻他。他的吻也会像他的手一样恶意，煽风点火却又不会给他满足。他会用牙齿轻轻啃咬尼禄的嘴唇，舌尖滑进去被尼禄含住吮吸，像是一种喂食。当然也不会让尼禄吃个够，他总是这样，在尼禄渴望更多地时候又抽身而去，然后用更直白而热烈的方法满足尼禄。

操，他不应该想这些的。

尼禄闭上眼暗自骂了一句，侧过身手伸下去握住早已勃起的性器，他自己的手比起V要粗糙上一些，然而这种触感的不同又提醒着他他有多想念那具身体。V的身体总是湿润而热情的，被尼禄进入时总是饥渴绞着他，以纵情的缠绵百倍回报尼禄带给它的快感。尼禄承认自己对这种被渴求的感觉欲罢不能，他沉迷于和V的性事，沉迷于V的身体对他展现出的渴望与欲求，即使是在床上的一时欢愉，也算是饮鸩止渴。

尼禄身体颤抖，大口的喘着气，伸手去床头摸了张抽纸擦掉手上的液体。他厌倦的随手把纸团扔出去，又在床上翻了个身。

从西海岸回来的之后，V依旧不见踪影。那串单向的发送记录多了一条“我回去了”，但依旧没有收到回信，逐渐再次被埋在回信息栏的底部。尼禄伸手捞过手机，又刷起了猫猫视频。顶部弹出通知时他不耐烦的推上去，片刻之后忽然一个激灵翻身爬起，迅速拉回通知栏，盯着那个发件人那栏简单的一个字母看的出神。

内容倒是十分简单，一个时间一个地点，什么多余的信息都没有，甚至没有问他方不方便。尼禄把这条信息翻来覆去的看了好几遍，下床趿着鞋手忙脚乱的把地上的纸团扔进垃圾筒里。

第二天去往V指定的小酒馆时，尼禄觉得自己从来没有这么紧张过。推开酒馆的门前他忍不住在旁边商店的橱窗处照了照，把被风吹翘的头发压下去，又整理了一下自己的衣服。

和不起眼的外表不同，酒吧的内部装修虽然简单却不失格调。V已经坐在吧台前等他了，他面前放着一杯深红色的饮品，支着头懒懒散散的坐着，看到尼禄来了便扬手招呼他过去。在他旁边落座时尼禄觉得他今天似乎有哪里不一样，他疑心是自己太久没见到V产生的错觉，然而仔细观察后他确信——不是似乎，是确实不一样。

今天V难得没有穿得像是随时准备走红毯或者T台，他松松垮垮的套了一件针织衫，鼻梁上甚至还架了一副黑色的金属框眼镜，头发也只是随意的梳过，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显出一种蓬松柔软的质感。然而尼禄感到的不同并不来源于他的打扮，V整个人的气质都变得柔软而无害，这样子的他仿佛像个在读的大学生，甚至连神情间的青涩感都恰到好处。

他把自己面前那杯饮料推给尼禄，自己又叫了一杯。尼禄新奇的看着这样的V：“你怎么忽然换风格了？”

“当然是为了约会。”V对他笑了笑，连笑起来的样子都驯良清澈，丝毫没有平常那样的狡黠感。

尼禄一时之间以为自己产生了幻听，约会？和他吗？是他知道的那个词应该有的那个意思吗？

“你今天没有工作吗？”

“很遗憾，还是有的，所以这个约会不能以出去开房结束了。”V拿起杯子抿了一口：“但这部分可以在工作结束后补偿给你。”

天，他怎么能以这样的打扮和表情若无其事的说出这种话？尼禄注意到他让毛线衣的袖子覆盖住了半个手掌，双手捧着杯子小口嘬饮的样子让他甚至看起来有一种草食动物般的乖巧感，如果尼禄不是对他过于熟悉，他都要相信了眼前这个人只是一个结束了一天的学习后出来约会的普通学生。

“你一直在看我，你不喜欢吗？那真遗憾……”V怅然若失。该死，他怎么能把这种表情做的这么令人信服？

“不，我没有不喜欢，只是，只是……不太习惯？”

“那就好。人从来都是各有所好的，有人喜欢放浪的登徒子，有人喜欢温柔的好情人，还有人的趣味就比较糟糕了，喜欢诱骗有男朋友的纯情学生。”V一面说着一面靠近尼禄，拉过他的手十指交叉：“比如这个酒吧里的某个人。”

尼禄下意识的想去找找看，V伸手扶住他的侧脸：“你知道我不能告诉你是谁，别去看，看着我就可以了。“

V的手指和毛线衣柔软的触感一起贴了上来，尼禄看着那双藏在平光镜片后的绿色眼睛：“所以你找我来——”

“没错。配合我一下？”V又靠近了他一些。

“我以为这有悖于你的工作方式……保密协议之类的那些？”

“确实有一点，所以……”V的面容近在咫尺，朝他眨了眨眼睛，是尼禄熟悉的那个狡猾的眼神：“替我保密？”

V在他嘴唇上轻轻碰了碰，重新坐了回去，猎豹收起了爪子，又是那只无害的小猫咪。尼禄挫败的吐出口气，接受了自己工具人的命运：“我不知道你的工作还包括这种程度的角色扮演。”

“确实不是必须要包括——”

“——但有必要的话你会的。”尼禄接过话头：“这个我已经知道了。”

“一般也只是按照目标的喜好稍微调整一下装扮，当然，我确实也不希望在遇到第二个需要我混进Drag Queen Club的目标了。”V重新去喝他那杯饮品，尼禄也跟着端起杯子，竭力把V穿上束腰的想象从自己脑中赶出去。

“晚上想用什么姿势？”V毫无预兆的问。

尼禄一口饮料呛进去连连咳嗽，V动作温柔的拿纸巾帮他擦掉洒在衣服上的液体。  
“或者你想换个地方？不过这里的卫生间门不是特别结实，我不太推荐。”他继续说着，表情还是那么纯良无害，尼禄面红耳赤的去捂他的嘴：“停停停——怎么忽然说这个？”

V把他的手拉下来握在手里，眼睛一垂瞥向旁边，脸上甚至泛出点微红，活生生一副被占了便宜的羞怯样子，然而说出的话却完全不是那么回事儿：“因为这样你会脸红，增加点真实感，对吧。”

尼禄觉得自己现在一脸呆滞的样子应该也很能增加“纯情恋爱”的可信度：“我以为你做什么都不会脸红的。”

V双手握着他，依旧垂着眼睛，嘴角带着点羞涩地微笑：“那你不妨猜猜为了做到这一点，我都在想些什么？”

尼禄很难说自己的心情到底更接近于“请停止你的伪装”还是“请继续你的表演”，V顺势靠在他的怀里，贴着他的耳朵说话：“你可以好好思考一下这个问题，在你回去的路上。“

“回去的路上？”

“你马上就要接到一个电话，然后抛下你的男朋友自己离开。我会在这里寂寞的独自喝酒，顺利的话，甚至不需要喝完。”

“这算是谁抛下谁啊……”尼禄不忿的嘟囔着。V笑了起来，用更小的声音补充：“晚上记得不要关窗。”

……尼禄还能怎么办呢，他老老实实的接起如期响起的无人电话，转身走了出去。

拐过街角后尼禄在灯光照不到的角落站住，回头隔着玻璃门看里面。V是对的，他前脚刚走，便有个精英打扮的中年人便迫不及待地坐在了他刚刚的位置上，V的背影看起来确实寂寞而脆弱，吸引着旁人去给他安慰。尼禄又看了一会儿，打开手机叫了车。

不知道那个人会用什么样的香水。

原本也只是一个和往常没有差别的夜晚，但尼禄前所未有的对世界上有这么多可爱猫猫充满了感恩，至少它们的视频让仿佛被拉到无限长的等待变得没有那么难熬。打断房间内拥挤的喵喵声的是V的来电，接起电话时尼禄有些惊讶，V的声音倒是依旧如常：“尼禄。”

尼禄看了一眼窗户，没有V的踪迹：“我以为你要过来？你让我不要关窗。”

那边传来一声轻笑：“我确实在，但窗户是给你留的。”

尼禄探身去看，V站在楼下，拿着手机仰头看他：“下来？”

尼禄挂断电话划掉视频，拿上外套利落的翻身出去。

V并没有多解释什么，只是带尼禄上了车。夜色中出租车驶上了尼禄不熟悉的道路。路口与路灯在车窗外飞速略过，尼禄打开车窗，风灌进来，新鲜的空气稀释了空间内残留的味道。他想到好像一直都是这样，即使V没有告诉过他要把他带去哪里，他依然会毫不犹豫的跟着他。

最终车子停在了市郊的某个地方，尼禄打量着眼前陌生的独栋房：“这是哪儿？”

V打开门，熟门熟路的带他进去：“你觉得呢？”

“……你家？”尼禄跟了进去，灯被打开，照亮了房间内简洁却别有风格的装饰：“怎么突然带我来你家？”

“不是说要换个地方吗？”V关上门，靠在门上笑笑的看尼禄，他还是之前那套打扮，虽然已经不再继续他的“角色扮演”，但依旧不是尼禄所见惯的样子。

尼禄伸手摘下他的眼镜，V配合的闭上眼睛。再睁开时那双绿色的眼睛已经没有了平光镜片的遮蔽，靠在那里的又是他熟悉的V。收敛了锋芒的，散漫的，慵懒的，却又性感的V。

尼禄深深的望进那潭深湖中去，他对V的一切都那么熟悉，他熟悉他高挺的鼻梁，形状漂亮的眉，浓密而纤长的睫毛，唯有这双眼睛，似乎永远看不见底。

“所以你想好了吗？今天想要怎么做？”V偏偏头，问他。

“……用你喜欢的方式做。”尼禄轻声回答。

V的房子里别的房间虽然布置的都很简单，但浴室却装修的毫不含糊。尼禄泡在那个大的过分的浴缸里，忍不住又探头看了一遍洗手台旁摆的那一排一看就知道是干什么用的东西。V倒是很大方的压根没有收起来，但是看的人就没有那么坦然自若了。

尼禄深吸一口气缓缓地让自己整个人沉进水底，浴室的灯光在水里折射出奇妙的光晕。他慢慢吐出肺里的空气，气泡浮上去，在水面炸裂，光晕被打的支离破碎。一只手伸进水里把他捞起来，V玩味的看着尼禄：“我都不知道你还喜欢窒息play。”

尼禄甩了甩脑袋抹掉脸上的水，V把一条崭新的浴巾放在一旁，开始脱去身上的衣服。尼禄靠在浴缸边看着，这个场景让他回想起了他们的第一次见面。V脱掉线衣，注意到尼禄的目光：“还想看我慢慢脱吗？”

尼禄不答，眼神乖巧，手上却一个猛拽把V整个人拉进浴缸里。V的衣服被浸的透湿，贴在身上勾勒出诱人的线条，尼禄从背后抱住他，抽抽鼻子：“这次是什么？和清洁剂似的。”

“香根草。”

沾湿的衣服粘在皮肤上，脱起来就没那么容易，偏偏尼禄还在一旁极不配合的干扰这一过程。V把好不容易除下来的衣服随手扔在浴室的地板上，倒也没对尼禄的作为提出意见。他把自己浸回浴缸里，闭上眼睛放松身体，或许是热水的缘故，V难得的露出了些许疲倦的样子。尼禄伸手拨开他沾湿的头发：“你很累？”

“嗯？”V睁开眼睛：“也没有到很累的地步。”

“今天你在那边待了很久。”

“确实比较麻烦。那个人虽然趣味很恶劣，但戒备心很强，所以多费了一点工夫。”V依旧是那副漫不经心的样子。

尼禄靠近了些：“他对你做了什么？”

“无非就是那一套……”V笑着摇了摇头，尼禄却不肯让他敷衍过去：“讲给我听？”

“也没有什么……”V看着一脸较真的尼禄，难得的有些犹豫：“……你真的想听？”

尼禄依旧坚持：“告诉我，他对你做了什么？你们去那个门不太结实的卫生间了吗？”

“不，在后门的小巷里。这种人，是会比看上去的还要性急。”

“他吻你了吗？”

“……一开始没有，他只是把我拦住，说着些挺老套但对一些人很管用的说辞。”V低头笑了笑，头发上的水滴落下来，在水面上荡开一圈圈的波纹：“如果没有把我堵在墙上握着我的手，可能还要令人信服一点。”

尼禄一手撑在V身边，另一只握住他的手：“像这样？”

V抬头看着尼禄，尼禄挡在他身前，遮住了浴室的灯光，在他眼中投下一块晦明的阴影：“像这样。”

“他抚摸你了吗？”尼禄声音很小，但足够V听到，V拉过他的手放在自己的腰上：“这里。”

“我猜他多半还要说我的坏话？”尼禄被水打湿的头发软软的耷拉着，他低下头，手心摩挲着V的腰际。

“……他确实说了。”V的喉结动了动，不确定的开口：“你还要听下去吗？”

“要，他说的每一句话，对你做的每一件事，所有的细节都告诉我。”

于是尼禄听V对他讲述一切，他几乎能看到那个场景，衣冠楚楚的男人在V的耳边循循善诱：“亲爱的，你不应该为小男孩难过的。”

尼禄轻轻地咬了一下V的耳廓，像是那个人当时做的那样。

——他也会尝到V的味道，会触碰到V的发丝。

“你需要被爱，被保护，那种小男孩是给不了你的。”

他顺着V的脖子向下亲吻，覆盖过另一个人的无形的痕迹。

——他也会感受到V皮肤的温度，会听到V没有止住的轻喘。

“你这么美丽，你值得所有。”

尼禄移到V的嘴唇上，模仿着故事里的另一个人落下一吻。

——他也品尝到了这双唇，甚至在上面留下了虚假的温存。

V的声音在浴室里回响，填满整个空间。

“然后他说……‘我爱你。’”

“‘我爱你’”尼禄直视着那双绿色的眼睛，喃喃的念。

他看到V的眉头缓缓皱起，眼中装满了他看不懂的情绪，他的嘴唇微微的颤抖，叫着他的名字：“尼禄……”

尼禄紧紧的抱住V，埋头在他的肩上，他又重复了一遍：“我爱你。”

他能感觉到怀中的身体僵硬了一下，热水依旧在浴缸中欢乐的流动，尼禄却觉得自己浑身都变得冰凉。

“我不可以对你说吗？你不可以只属于我吗？”他的嗓子发紧，他觉得自己在跨入什么不可挽回的渊薮。但他控制不住，那些在他心里堆积了太久，甚至已经开始变质的感情一股脑的涌出来，他的每一个细胞都在尖叫着想要告诉面前这个人他的所思所想，他对他无法遏制的想念。

“对不起，V，但……我爱你。”

循环热水的哗啦声嘈杂的回响在浴室里，尼禄却依旧能清晰的听到自己的心跳，一下又一下，像是背负了万吨负担般沉重不堪。V没有动作，也没有出声。尼禄想他终究还是犯下了他早就知道不该犯的错误。他松开了V，胸膛剧烈的起伏，甚至没有勇气看V的脸：“抱歉，我——”

尼禄倏地站起身来，低着头，逃一样的想要离开这里。

“不，尼禄！等等！”

令他意外的，他还没跨出浴缸就被V抓住手腕，V的力道太大，尼禄被他拽的几乎是摔回浴缸里，浴缸中的水激荡开来，V在四溅的水珠中近乎慌乱的注视着他。

尼禄被V强硬的抓住面对着他，他抹了把脸，愣怔的看着V。

“尼禄，你好好听我说……”V按着尼禄的肩膀，蹙着眉咬着嘴唇，似乎在思考着组织语言，最终他深吸一口气：“我辞职了。”

“什么？”尼禄愕然。

“我辞职了。”V又说了一遍。

“你是说……你不用再……？”

“今天是最后一个。”V垂着眼睛：“我认为自己不再适合这份工作，所以我辞职了。”

尼禄半张着嘴，试图消化V说的话：“为什么？”

“……因为那天在洛杉矶遇到了你。”V的语气难得的犹豫：“本来这只应该是个插曲，可我意识到的时候，已经站在你住的酒店大厅里了。”

“做这样的工作本不应该被个人情感因素干扰的，这对于我而言确实也从来不是问题……”V像是想平复什么一般捻着手指：“但很明显，我对自己的判断有误……我做不到完全不想到你。“

他抬起眼，眉头皱起：“尼禄，一直以来，我都在观察和利用人的欲望。欲望总是简单纯粹的，我擅长的只有这个而已。而感情……我不知道。“

那个似乎都一切事情都驾轻就熟的V，在暗夜中裹挟着锋芒，在阳光下悠然自若的V，那个乘夜色而来的情人，那个琢磨不定的迷梦，现在面对着尼禄，终于再无遮拦的显露出他的无措与迷惘：“我不知道，我应该怎么办呢？”

然而V的疑问注定得不到口头上的解答，尼禄从来都是个行动派。

他深深地吻住V，推压着V的身体一并沉进水底，他们在水中屏住呼吸，唇舌纠缠，掠夺着交换着彼此身体里的氧气。不深的浴缸即使是沉到底部也一样有灯光穿透下来，尼禄睁开眼睛，看到V也在看着他，这样近的距离好像终于足够他看到深藏在其中的东西，那双碧绿的眼睛终于坦率的映着他的影。

气泡从两人的唇间溜走，肺部氧气的耗尽而变得灼痛，两个人终于互相拉扯着回到水面上，V趴在浴缸边，呼吸急促，对着同样喘不上气的尼禄笑：“所以你是真的喜欢窒息play，还是想要和我殉情？”

“殉情也太早了点。”尼禄抹了一把脸：“你都还没告诉我你想怎么做。”

白色的雾气漂在水面上，水声夹着细碎的轻喘回荡在房间里。V跪在浴缸里，手臂撑在壁缘，尼禄的手指在那处紧致的甬道里探索着。在热水的帮助下进入的过程并不算艰难，但尼禄多少有些紧张。V总是会准备好一切去找他，这甚至是他第一次正经的帮V做这个。

“再……啊……再深一点……”V趴在边缘处，回过头看尼禄在他身后谨慎的样子，配合的沉下腰吞进去更多。尼禄按着V的指示寻找着他体内那处敏感的位置，但那些软肉就像是刻意不让他继续一般，密密的咬着他的手指。尼禄几乎是强迫着自己耐着性子一寸寸的在光滑的内壁上摸索按压，摸到某处时V身体颤了一下，发出一声被水汽浸的透湿的鼻音。

“这里？”尼禄又在上面揉按了几下，里面便渴求似的一下下收紧，吮吸着尼禄的指尖。V的声音深深浅浅的回响在房间里，他真的太懂得人的欲望，或者说这其实是他的本能，那些喘息总是恰到好处，并不刻意却又透着勾人，低哑的嗓音合着温热的气息，痒痒的一路从耳朵钻进到心底。

尼禄被他的声音拨撩的有些心急，在里面浅浅的戳刺了几下，看V并没有不适的样子，就又加一根手指进去。V的穴口像是很适应这样的开拓，温顺的被撑开，尽数含进去。这样单方面的取悦行为当然不会给尼禄带来什么实质性的快感，但看着V的穴口开阖着吞吐着自己的手指，背部因自己给予的快感崩出好看的线条，奇特的满足感与更强的占有欲一股脑的涌了上来。

“你总是自己做这个？”尼禄又忍不住抬眼扫了一眼台面上那些东西，V嗯了一声，倒是不遮掩被尼禄用手指操的十分舒服的样子。尼禄模仿着交合浅浅的进出，间或在里面抵着那一块软核揉按：“会想着我吗？”

V瞥了他一眼，微微笑起来：“有时会……”

“居然只是有时？你还会想到别人吗？”尼禄报复似的刻意的吻在V背上那块最不禁碰的位置，V的腰立刻就软了下去，连带着把他的手指吃的更深。尼禄不放过的在那里又啃又咬，手上也不忘了继续忙活。

“不……嗯……还会想……工作的事……”V被尼禄拨撩的不行，难耐的挣动着，像是想逃开，又像是想把自己更多地送上去：“又不是为了取悦自己……”

“以后会是的，我愿意代劳。”

V翘起的臀贴在尼禄的大腿上，摩擦过早就硬挺的性器，他回身握住尼禄的手腕：“够了……”

“真的够了？”尼禄自己其实也早就按捺不住，但他还记得这次是要让V满足，便又追问了一句。

“真的够了。你没必要这么克制的……”V转过身来面对着尼禄，伸手抚过他的脸颊：“我也不会。”

V拉近两人的距离，细细的和他接吻。尼禄仰头回应着这个吻，扶着他的腰把他抬起来。V本身就不重，泡在热水里更是轻易的就被尼禄整个人抬起来，毫不客气的往腿间那根硬邦邦的东西上按。阴茎撑开穴口的时候难免带些热水一起进去，温温的熨烫着内部，于是亲吻间的欲色深重起来，V抵着尼禄的舌摩擦，又吮吸着吞咽下那些过渡分泌的液体。

V在性上从来不会含蓄，但尼禄知道他从没有完全沉溺于其中。即使是在尼禄偶尔过火的情事中他也不曾彻底的失去控制。而现在那层不可见的界限终于被抹去，V攀在尼禄的肩上，任由快感淹没他的理智。

自下而上的顶入仿佛每一下都会进到更深处，动作间搅动了浴缸里的水，波纹晃动间刺青在水中活物般蜿蜒，一下下的舔舐着他的皮肤。尼禄低头含着浅色的乳尖吮吸，在齿间轻轻咬过，听到V吃痛的声音又用舌头安慰般的舔过。

“V……”他埋在V的胸前含含糊糊的说：“叫我的名字。” 

“尼禄……”V艰难的吞咽了一下，在被尼禄冲撞的一片混乱声音沙哑：“哈啊……尼禄……”

他反反复复的念着尼禄的名字，在夹杂了欢愉的呻吟中，在含着渴求的呜咽中，仿佛这是他在情欲的深潭中能记住的唯一词句，能抓住的唯一救赎。他以为自己已经被快感填满，然而尼禄不知餍足的索求却不断地推着他沉在欲望的网中，越是挣扎反而被绞得越紧。

他只能更用力的攀住眼前的这个人，一遍遍的叫着他的名字。

“尼禄……”

浴室里留了满地的狼藉，双双倒在卧室里的两人却谁也没有多余的心思去管。V陷在床垫里一副马上就要睡着的样子，衣服都懒得再穿。尼禄扯过被子把两人盖好，却有些睡不太着。

“V……”尼禄轻声叫他，V嗯了一声表示自己在听。尼禄侧过身面对着他，语气还有些犹豫：“你辞职真的不会有什么额外条件吗？最后的任务啊什么的……

“我又没活在John Wick里，不用担心这个。”V好笑的拍了拍尼禄：“虽然确实要把目前的工作了结掉，为此也花了不少时间。”

“所以真的……不会有任何后果？”尼禄仍是不太放心的样子。

“有，我需要换个工作，但这件事已经有安排了，所以放心睡吧。”V也翻了个身面对尼禄，重新闭上眼睛。

尼禄也跟着闭上眼睛，片刻之后又睁开：“V……”

“嗯？”

“你今天不会走了吧？”

“这是我家，我还能去哪儿？”

“那就好……”

V第二次拍了拍尼禄：“快睡吧。”

黑暗中，被子被拉拽的声音窸窸窣窣，尼禄小声叫他：“V……”

“嗯？”

“下次去我家，敲门进？”

“好。”

然而房间内的宁静没有持续多久，尼禄的声音又小心翼翼的响起：  
“……V？”

“嗯。”

“现在能告诉我了吗？”

“什么？”

“你的全名。”

V睁开眼睛便对上尼禄注视着他的目光，如他第一次见到般那样赤诚而执着，毫不掩饰其中那对他热烈的爱意。V认输般舒了口气，凑到尼禄的耳边，嘴唇张合。

"我的名字是——"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写写肉结果又蜜汁拖了这么长……  
> 也算是给自己的生贺x


End file.
